


Breathless

by InR



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InR/pseuds/InR
Summary: Continuation of the final WayHaught scene in 2x02.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the final WayHaught scene in 2x02.

They stand with hands clasped by the bed for a moment, simply looking at each other, taking each other in. 

Nicole is beautiful; her hair brilliant in the sunlit room, eyes soft. Without wasting any more time, Waverly moves forward, pulling Nicole in for a kiss. Nicole hums against her and brings her arms tightly around Waverly.

A soft groan leaves Waverly’s mouth as Nicole’s tongue brushes fully against hers, and Nicole changes the angle, a shaky, heady breath ghosting across Waverly’s lips. 

Fire swells in Waverly and she has to move. She pushes closer to Nicole and deepens the kiss. She brings her hands to the buttons on Nicole’s shirt and begins to unbutton them, shivering as she feels Nicole’s hands loosen the knot at her own waist and push the shirt aside. Nicole’s hands stroke softly at the skin of her stomach and she gasps at the feeling, pushing their mouths even closer together.

Suddenly, the hands on her stomach are pushing gently but firmly against Waverly’s hips, and Nicole is backing away, eyes closed and visibly straining to separate herself from Waverly’s embrace. 

“Ok, woah, woah, wait. Waverly, Wait.” 

Nicole breaks away, hands gentle at Waverly’s hips. 

“Are you sure?” 

It is the look that Nicole gives her, open, trusting, eyes full of desire and warmth that breaks Waverly open.

“Yeah.” 

She can hear the breathlessness in her own voice. She is so sure, more sure now than ever before. 

“I mean, the best sex is make-up sex, right?” She feels her nerves begin to rise again, but pushes them back. “And I-I-I like you, so.” 

Nicole huffs out a small laugh. “I like you too.” 

She gently pulls Waverly’s lips back to her own. The kiss is slow and soft for a moment before deepening. Waverly can’t help herself; she brings her hands to stroke against the impossibly soft skin at the sides of Nicole’s breasts. She feels a shift in Nicole and surprise as she is lifted bodily and deposited gently on the bed. 

She shifts on the bed, bringing a knee to either side of Nicole’s hips and her arms to cross around her shoulders. Nicole’s hands move to wrap around her, one coming to curl firmly around her hip and one tangled in her hair. 

Their next kiss is heavy, all lips and tongue, and Waverly breaks away for a moment to catch her breath. Immediately, Nicole’s mouth is at her throat, kissing near her collarbone, licking up towards her ear. Her teeth scrape just behind Waverly’s jaw and Waverly cannot hold back the groan that escapes her. Nicole is gentle and Waverly can feel her holding back, still hesitant. So she arches up to pull her own shirt off. Waverly almost has to laugh at the look of awe on Nicole’s face as she stares in blatant appreciation and want.

Feeling fully emboldened by Nicole’s reaction, Waverly reaches behind and undoes the final barrier across her breasts. Nicole’s breath hitches as they fall free and the hand resting on Waverly’s hip twitches. She swallows visibly, pulling her lower lip between her teeth as her hand slides up Waverly’s side until the tip of her index finger grazes gently against the underside of one breast. Her fingers tremble for a moment until Nicole shifts, and before Waverly can think her arms are wrapped fully and tightly around Waverly’s torso and her lips have closed around Waverly’s nipple.

A gasp falls from Waverly’s lips at the feeling of Nicole’s mouth–hot and sliding against her as she licks and kisses at the skin of her chest–moving, finally, from one breast to the other. Waverly has lost herself; she can do nothing but thread her fingers in Nicole’s soft hair and rock against the solidity of her body. Distantly, she registers noise, small whimpers and gasps, and realizes that they are coming from her. She finds that she doesn’t care.

Nicole’s hands have begun to wander even lower, one still pressed against the small of Waverly’s back, the other sliding slightly under the waistband of her skirt and this, finally, causes Waverly to pull away. Nicole sits up immediately as though afraid that she has pushed too far, and Waverly is struck by the intensity of her gaze–brown eyes with pupils blown wide staring directly into her own. Waverly reaches out one hand to ghost across Nicole’s jaw and leans forward to place a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth, seeking to reassure. She is surprised by the sound of her own voice when she speaks, loud in the still air of the room.

“Hey, it’s alright, just–let me–” she bites her lip and shifts, arching off of the bed just long enough to rid herself of the rest of her clothes, in a move that is so much more brazen than she actually feels. Nicole watches in silence, fists clenched on her own thighs, hair still in a now disheveled ponytail and eyes soft, kiss-swollen lips slightly parted. It isn’t until Waverly is finished and bare before her that she shifts and stands, hands moving to the ends of her own shirt.

Waverly’s fingers twitch forward quickly in response: she wants to be the one to uncover the skin beneath Nicole’s clothes so she moves quickly, standing to slide the shirt off of Nicole’s shoulders, hands slipping lower to undo the button and zipper at Nicole’s front. 

Finally, when Nicole has stepped out of her own pants, Waverly brings her hands back to the other woman’s waist, thumbs stroking slightly at the soft skin that covers the muscles there. She steps into Nicole’s space, hands sliding around her back and up until they are molded softly against her shoulder blades and their bodies are pressed fully together.

She stretches to bring her lips first to Nicole’s collarbone and then up to her neck, the underside of her jaw and, finally, to press against her mouth. Nicole moans softly into the kiss, and moves her gently back onto the bed. She steps between Waverly’s parted thighs and bends to reach for her, one hand on her waist and one cupping beneath her chin to tilt Waverly’s mouth up to meet her own. The thought crosses Waverly’s mind that this position cannot be comfortable for someone so tall but it vanishes quickly as Nicole comes to kneel on the low bed and deepens the kiss.

Feeling suddenly bold again, Waverly runs her hands slowly down from their position against Nicole’s shoulders. Her hands tremble slightly as her fingertips ghost across soft skin and down until both hands are resting against Nicole’s breasts. Waverly feels the body beneath her hands tense and flexes her fingers experimentally. 

Nicole stills and pulls back, lips inches from Waverly’s. Waverly brings her thumbs down to swipe across the pink skin of Nicole’s nipples, hard against her hands, and the sound that falls from Nicole’s mouth is the most beautiful thing that Waverly has ever heard. She moves her hands again, fingertips shifting to rub against the other woman’s skin more firmly. She brings her lips to Nicole’s ear.

“Nicole. Please. I want-“ now that it has come down to it, Waverly isn’t sure exactly what she wants, she just knows that she wants it now. Nicole complies, moving quickly so that she is facing Waverly, one hand on her bare hip, thumb stroking maddening circles against the skin there. They kiss again and Waverly sighs into her mouth as their tongues meet. With another surge of boldness Waverly pushes against Nicole’s shoulder and moves to straddle her.

There is nothing but fire between them now. They are kissing-hard-both breathing sighs and moans into the sunlit air of the bedroom. Nicole’s hand moves from Waverly’s hip even lower and Waverly lets out a gasp as her fingers brush past soft hair to slip across her clit. 

Her breath comes heavy and quick, hot against Nicole’s mouth as their kisses become more fevered. Nicole’s hand works in slow circles, dipping lower towards Waverly’s entrance with each pass. 

Waverly shifts, needing more, and brings her weight back and down. A breathless whimper escapes her lips as two of Nicole’s fingers slide into her and her arms give way, leaving her balanced only on her elbows. Her head falls to the crook of Nicole’s neck, body heavy and warm, breasts pushed firmly against Nicole’s own, nipples dragging across soft skin with every heavy breath.

Nicole works her fingers slowly, in and out, pushing against slick, swollen skin. Her thumb ghosts across Waverly’s clit, rubbing slow, soft circles. It is simultaneously overwhelming and not nearly enough. 

Waverly is moving more and more desperately against Nicole’s touch; she is certainly brazen now, lost in the sensations that she has wondered about and wanted for weeks now. Dimly she hears the sounds that fall from her mouth-the way her voice is coming in whimpers and soft, ragged moans-and she might be embarrassed by how quickly she is losing control but she really can’t focus on anything other than the warmth pooling low in her core and the feeling of Nicole inside of her. 

Finally Nicole’s fingers curve forward, crooking just perfectly to find the spot that Waverly herself has only ever managed to find once. She presses softly, and swipes her thumb across Waverly’s clit, once, twice. Waverly feels warmth rush through her entire body and cries out softly, hips moving erratically, breath hitching in sharp gasps. She feels her muscles contracting and loosening in waves-it feels as though it won’t ever stop-until she is spent. Her arms give way, leaving her full weight pressed down against Nicole. Nicole tries to keep stroking softly–fingers still inside of Waverly–but there is no space between their bodies. She slowly maneuvers her hand out from between them and wraps both arms around the other girl.

Waverly’s breathing is still labored; coming in short, shallow gasps. She doesn’t seem to be able to regulate it normally and she worries distantly that she might pass out. 

Nicole strokes her hands softly across Waverly’s back and up into her hair, bringing her lips to Waverly’s ear and trying to soothe her. 

“Wave–Waverly” she speaks, “Breathe. Just breathe.” 

Waverly’s breathing slowly returns to a semi-normal pace as Nicole’s soft hands stroke circles into her skin and her lips press softly against her neck. She is murmuring soft words of encouragement and praise as Waverly begins to come back to herself. When she can regulate her breathing, Waverly sighs and bends to kiss her cheek, under her ear, and behind her jaw. 

They lie there for a few more moments, both silent, hearts beating against each other and breath synching up. Finally, Waverly stirs, propping herself up on her elbows again to kiss Nicole properly.

As she shifts one leg falls between Nicole’s and Waverly feels the sharp gasp that she lets out at the contact. Their kisses become hungrier as Nicole pushes herself fully against the leg between her own. Waverly is pleasantly shocked to feel the wetness against her bare thigh and revels in the way that Nicole moves beneath her. 

She brings her tongue to swipe hotly against the skin of Nicole’s neck and grins as she feels a shudder run through the body below her. Waverly leans over Nicole in order to kiss her fully, tongue brushing along her bottom lip, before bringing her mouth lower, over a soft throat and collarbones until she reaches Nicole’s breast.

Her breath comes hot across soft skin before her mouth closes over its peak. Waverly smiles when Nicole is unable to stifle the groan that leaves her mouth at the feeling of Waverly’s teeth bumping her nipple, scraping softly. She moves lower, shifting down the smooth freckled skin of Nicole’s abdomen until she feels a hand on her cheek, stopping her and pulling her gently back up into a kiss. 

Nicole murmurs softly against her lips, “Waves- it’s ok, I can wait. I don’t want you to feel that you have to do anything that you aren’t ready for.”

But Waverly has made up her mind; this is finally happening and there is no way in hell that she is going to half-ass it. She kisses Nicole, hard, before pulling back to look her fully in the eyes. 

“I want to. I want to try–-I want to make you feel as good as you’ve made me feel.” 

She pauses, feeling a blush heat her face. “Besides, I’ve done a fair bit of–uh–‘research’ since I started thinking about doing this with you.”

Nicole grins, a flush tinting her cheeks prettily, and huffs out a small laugh. She nods and leans up to kiss Waverly again. Waverly works her way slowly back down Nicole’s body until she is finally settled between her legs. Moving purposefully, hesitating only a moment, she runs her tongue experimentally against the other girl.

“Oh—fuck.” 

Nicole tenses, abdominal muscles twitching against Waverly’s hands as she slides the flat of her tongue against her again. 

“Jesus—Waverly.” 

Her head tips back as one hand comes to rest against Waverly’s hair, the other forms a fist clenched against her thigh. The taste is not what Waverly had expected but she finds it interesting and not at all unpleasant, and the sounds that Nicole is making–little gasps and low, soft whimpers interspersed with mumbled curse words–are intoxicating.

Waverly is distracted for a moment by the rhythm of Nicole’s hips rocking against her mouth and by the way that her fingers are tensing and relaxing gently in her hair and pushes a little too hard, teeth scraping a bit, eliciting a sharp hiss from Nicole. She pulls back quickly and apologizes. Nicole chuckles, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at Waverly. She brings the hand in Waverly’s hair to stroke against her cheekbone, her eyes soft, dimples forming as she smiles.

“It’s ok—it’s–you’re doing—you’re amazing.”

Waverly grins and leans up for a quick kiss. Nicole groans into her mouth and a surge of heat washes over Waverly at the thought that she can probably taste herself on Waverly’s tongue. After a moment Waverly pulls back to kiss Nicole’s neck and back down her body. She returns her mouth to Nicole, kissing and licking at her-trying to gauge by her reactions what Nicole likes best-letting her hands wander to touch as much soft skin as she can reach. Nicole’s breath is coming in short gasps and her hips jerk with every swipe and press of Waverly’s tongue. 

Nicole’s movements become more and more urgent until she stills, breath held and body rigid, before a hoarse moan spills from her and she slumps back against the bed. 

“Ah–f-fuck—Wave–Waverly,” she groans, voice hoarse and soft, hands now fisted in the blanket below her body. 

Waverly keeps moving her lips and tongue slowly, reveling in the way that Nicole’s body jerks with aftershocks, and the small exhalations and whimpers that leave her lips.

Finally, Nicole reaches a hand down to Waverly’s cheek to pull her back up. Nicole kisses her softly, first on her cheekbone, then the tip of her nose, then her lips, and brings her arms around Waverly’s back. Waverly pushes her face into the crook of Nicole’s neck, her arm crossing tightly over the other woman’s stomach, and presses another kiss against the still flushed skin below Nicole’s ear.

She can’t remember the last time that she felt so content. Her body feels heavy and warm, pleasantly tired, and Waverly feels her eyelids begin to fall. She presses herself even more firmly against Nicole’s long, warm body, grinning at the soft hum and slight tightening of an arm that she receives in response. 

They lie in silence for a long while–sated and content to just listen to the sounds of slow breathing and even heartbeats. Waverly knows that there will be difficult times ahead, but just to have taken this step with Nicole-and to know that she will be by her side for whatever comes-brings Waverly such an immense feeling of comfort. She smiles wider into the soft skin of Nicole’s neck, and allows her eyes to close for a moment in the quiet, sunlit room that is now truly beginning to feel like her own.


End file.
